


My Dom

by directioner_08



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Caring, Cock Ring, Cuddles, Doctor Liam, Dominant Liam, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Ice, Masterbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Squirting, Submissives, Subspace, Sybian, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, bdsm club, mentions of spanking, mentions of suspention play, safe words, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directioner_08/pseuds/directioner_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella is a 21 year old girl who’s confused. She doesn’t know why she has these desires to be good, and have people tell her what to do. Liam is a highly esteemed doctor who’s used to being in control in the medical world. What will happen when the two will meet and feelings come forth? You’ll have to read to find out ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Ella’s POV:  
Ella’s at home, reading stories online and wishing that she could be in them. Ever since she was a little girl, she’s always loved reading and letting the characters take her away to foreign places. Through books, she’s able to truly let her feelings free and be able to do many different things that she wouldn’t have the confidence to do in the real world. On a normal day to day basis, she will come home from her business boring job, make dinner for herself, and read stories on her kindle the rest of the night. She knows that she leads a pretty boring life, but that’s what she’s comfortable with and that’s the only thing that she’s known.   
However, even though she loves her books and characters, she can’t help but feel lonely and out of place. She works constantly, trying so hard to get her boss’ approval, yet they never really notice her because she’s not one to wear slutty clothes or flirt with the overpopulated male demographic in the higher up levels of the company. Because of this, she is treated like the pack mule. The one that everyone just hands off their work to because they know that she will do it for them because that’s just how she is. Even though she does it for them, it makes her feel like no one appreciates her, and thus she has confidence and self-esteem issues. All she really wants though is someone that will take care of her and show her that she is appreciated and loved.   
While searching for new books to read, Ella stumbles across a website that looks interesting. It’s called “My Dom”. Thinking that it’s a love story about a guy named Dom, she clicks it. However, it’s not a love story at all. It’s a website with strange pictures of people naked and tied up. She quickly goes to go back, when she sees what something that intrigues her. It’s a commercial type thing that says, “Need to please? Can’t get out of your mind? Want amazing experiences of sexual bliss? Sounds like you need a Dom”. She questions what a Dom is and stays on the site to find out. After researching the site a bit, she learns of a whole other world out there that she didn’t even know about. It the world of Dominants and Submissives, and the more she read, the more she saw herself as a Submissive and wanted to find a Dominant to serve. On the site, she sees a place to sign up to get a chance to talk to and possibly meet up with a Dom. She quickly signs herself up and makes a profile page, and soon she finds herself immersed in this world and shyly talking to Doms for the rest of the night.

I'm sorry it's a short chapter, but i want to see what kind of response i get from this story. If you guys want me to continue, let me know. I promise, it will get better ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Liam's POV:

Liam is at the hospital, just finishing up his shift in the ER. He loves his job, as he is head of the ER and in complete control of it. He’s always loved the feeling of being in control, and now he gets it every day. People depend on him to save their lives, and he can’t be any more proud or feel any more relieved that he could help them.   
He’s just getting out of his scrubs and into civilian clothes, when his phone lights up and he sees that it’s a message from his best friend, Louis. He looks at the text and sees that his best friend tells him that a new submissive just added on the BDSM site, and he should check her out. Yes, he’s a dominant and he’s into BDSM, however it’s not what most people would think. He’s not really into the pain part of BDSM, more into the control part. 

Working as a doctor for so many years, he’s doesn’t want to cause pain, or have to patch up his submissive, so he stays away from the whips and canes and more extreme instruments that come with BDSM. Instead, he usually like to work with sensation and bondage more. He likes to tie up his submissive and pleasure her until she’s cumming uncontrollably and overstimulated. He likes blindfolding her and then touching every part of her that’s going to get her aroused, only to stop her before she can reach her peak and do it over and over again until she’s begging him to let her cum. 

He decided to take his friend’s advice and check out this new sub and Louis wasn’t joking, she’s gorgeous! From the small profile pic he can just make out what she looks like, and he likes what he sees. It looks like she’s a tiny little thing and she has a look on her face that is so sweet and innocent that he can’t wait to corrupt her and make her scream his name. He quickly sends her a chat request, grabs his bag, and then heads home for the night.

By the time he walks in his door to his house, he notices that he’s got a response from the girl. “Hi”, she puts, sounding a bit unsure and shy in that one response. I smile at that, already loving how sweet she sounds, and replies back to her. “Hi, don’t be nervous. I promise, I won’t bite ;)” I reply back to her, trying to ease up her nerves just a bit, then start to make some dinner for myself. I’m mid-way through making dinner when my phone goes off again and I look to see that I got another response from the cute submissive. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m not that great with talking to guys in general, and I don’t really know what to say or do. Wait, you are a guy right? OMG, please tell me you’re a guy!” I smile at her cute response, but before I can respond, another message comes through. “I’m sorry. I’m just making a mess of myself right now. I’ll just leave you alone so that way you don’t have to deal with my stupid ramblings”, she responds and instantly my good mood sours. 

I know I don’t know this girl all too well, but she shouldn’t be saying that about herself. It’s sad to think about, but most women have a hard time seeing their true beauty and show confidence in themselves, and who can blame them. They are part of a society that mostly sees outer beauty instead of the beauty on the inside. This causes them to lose confidence in themselves, and thus be just like this girl. I don’t know who made her believe that she isn’t good enough, but vow to make it my mission to change that. I quickly type back, “Don’t think that way about yourself, beautiful. You’re not stupid and I find your ramblings to be cute. In answer to your question, yes I am a guy. What do you mean though when you say you don’t know what to do?” I hit send and then finish up making dinner. 

By the time the submissive, who I can’t even call by her name because she hasn’t told me it yet, has responded, I’m just about done with dinner. I look at the reply to see what she’s said. “I’m nervous because I literally found this website and just found out about this lifestyle today. I really like it, and I think it’s for me, as I’ve always felt this feeling to submit, but I’m nervous that I won’t know what you or anyone else on here says and I’ll look like a fool”, she responds and my eyes widen. 

She doesn’t even know what she’s doing, yet she has the guts to come on here and be so open. It’s very rare to find a submissive that hasn’t already been trained yet, and to get one that is so sweet and innocent is a dream come true. I immediately know that I want her as my submissive, and I’ll do anything to make her want me as her Dom. I respond back quickly and say, “That was very brave of you to tell me. Open communication and trust is a huge part of this lifestyle because if you can’t trust your Dom to take care of you, then it won’t work out. On the other side, if you’re sub doesn’t communicate, then you could really hurt them. Don’t worry about being a newbie, I’d be happy to answer any and all question you might have, and help you through the process, no pressure at all”, I say trying to ease this sweet girl into this lifestyle.

I then decide to take a shower, as I still smell like the hospital and disinfectant, and when I return back to my phone, I see that my phone is flashing, meaning I’ve got another response from the submissive. I open it and see, “Thank you : ) I have to get to bed though. I have work early tomorrow morning”. I type out a kind of experimental response, trying to see how well she listens and say, “Good night, sleep tight. Please let me know how your day went tomorrow after work”. I then climb under my covers and fall asleep to happy thought of a girl I don’t even know, but want to get to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :) I decided that i would continue this story, mostly because I've never seen any story like this before, and so I decided to make one. I hope that I'm not the only one that has been wanting something like this, but if I am, well then there's another story to add to the collection :) I'm still very new with this and all, so please if you have any suggestions or see any mistakes, let me know :) Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ella’s POV:

I wake up, feeling really good about today. I met a guy last night through the Dom/sub website, and he was really nice and willing to help me through all of this “Dom/sub” stuff. He made me feel good about myself again, and I needed that today because I have a huge presentation that I have to get through. I’ve been working on it all week, and I’m finally ready to show the boss what I’m made of, or at least I hope I’m ready. 

I get up for the day, dressing in a black and white pants suit with my hair pulled back into a bun, and head off to work. The first thing that I see though is everyone crowding around someone. It looks like my boss is smiling and patting my fellow co-worker and nemesis, Riley, on the back. I turn to one of the people next to me, and ask, “Hey, what’s going on over there?” They then inform me that Riley just got a promotion for presenting the boss with a really cool idea, and proceeds to tell me the idea. 

As I’m listening, I realize that that new idea is my idea! She stole my idea and used it to get a promotion! My promotion! I’m so mad and upset that I immediately run into the bathroom and start crying into a stall. I worked weeks on this idea, and she just comes in at the last moment and steals my idea! How could someone do that to someone?!   
I cry for about an hour before my stomach starts growling and I look at my watch. It’s already lunch time, so I decide to get out of the stall to get something to eat. I look at myself in the mirror, and see tear stains on my face, and it’s all red and blotchy. I try to make it better by throwing some water on it and wiping my tears away, glad that I don’t put on makeup or else it would now be ruined. I look in the mirror again and it looks a bit better, but I’m still really upset. I walk out of the bathroom though, and start thinking about what I want to get to eat. 

I decide to go to Starbucks across the street to try to help my hunger. It may not be the most fulfilling food, but at least it has coffee, and hopefully coffee will help me feel a bit better. I’m walking across the street, not really paying much attention to where I’m going, when I hear a car horn screech in my ear, and before I know it, a car hits me. The last thing that I remember is that I’m in a lot of pain and I hear someone shout, “Call an ambulance!” before I pass out into the beautiful blackness of unconsciousness. 

Liam’s POV:

I’m just starting my shift at the hospital, still in the process of putting my stethoscope around my neck, when I hear the EMT’s call go out in the ER. “Young adult woman got hit by a car. From her I.D., her name is Ella Thompson, 21 years old and she’s an organ donor. She has what looks to be broken ribs from the impact, possible concussion from hitting her head, and multiple contusions and scrapes. We gave her 10cc of morphine on the ride over to help with the pain” they tell me as I quickly run over to the stretcher and take over for them as we get her situated on a bed. I then start checking her BP while one of the nurses start hooking her up to a heart monitor as well as get her IV set.  
I grab my pen light from my pocket and pull back her eyelid to shine it in her eyes. It looks like she might have a slight concussion, but we’ll need a MRI to be sure. “I’m going to need a MRI and XRAY set up stat”, I call out and one of the nurses runs off to go book that for me. I then start cleaning and stitching her cuts, being careful to not cause her any more pain.

While I’m on my last few stitches, I see she’s starting to wake up. She opens her eyes and calls out in a panic, “Where am I? What happened?” “Shh, love you’re at the hospital. My name is Dr. Payne, but just call me Liam. You got hit by a car and passed out. You have a few cuts and scrapes, and you’ll probably be sore for a few days, but everything’s going to be just fine, as I’m taking good care of you. Do you remember your name?” I explain to her in a soothing voice, trying to calm her down, but it’s like I hit a nerve as soon as I said the words hospital. 

All of a sudden, she starts freaking out even more, and panicking. “Please, get me out of here! I don’t want to be here”, she yells out as she’s crying and freaking out, probably making her injuries worse too. Her blood pressure is going through the roof, and if she doesn’t stop, I’m afraid that her heart might give out or she’s going to pass out again.   
I gently but firmly grab her head between my two hands, and make her look into my eyes. “Ella, you’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. However, I need you to calm down or else you could hurt yourself. Just keep breathing and don’t take your eyes off of my face”, I tell her firmly, getting into my Dom position fairly easily with her, and surprisingly she submits to me perfectly. 

She slowly calms down, breathing slower and pretty soon her BP is out of the danger zone. “That’s a good girl. Just keep breathing for me, you’re alright. I’m right here and I promise that I’m not going to leave you”, I tell her and she nods her head in submission. At that moment, a nurse comes through the curtain and lets me know that the MRI and XRAY’s are ready for us. I nod my head and then tell Ella, “Okay Ella, we have to head down to radiology now. I’ll still be there with you, but I can’t be in the room with you”, I explain, and a look of fear comes over her face again.

She starts freaking out again, and my heart goes out to her. I gently pull her into my arms and hold her until she calms down again, just as I would after a really hard session with a sub. Once she’s calm enough, I release her from the hug, but still keep her hand in mine to help keep her calm. We then start to head down to radiology. I can see that she’s still a bit scared, but she’s staying pretty calm as I get her set up to take the XRAY’s and MRI scan. Even though it may be unprofessional, I give her hand a small kiss, and look her into the eye to let her know that I’m right here for her if she needs me, then leave to go into the other room. She does amazingly well as I talk to her through the microphone system as the radiologist takes the needed pictures. 

When they are all done, I head back in there and again pull her into my arms. “Good girl babe. You did such a good job and I’m proud of you”, I tell her the same words that I’d tell one of my subs and she melts into my arms. We then head back up to her room where I wrap up her ribs nice and tight, and then get the scans back. It looks like she has a slight concussion, but nothing too bad. She’s just going to have a headache for a few days. 

I tell her the news, but it doesn’t seem like she’s all that happy about it. “What’s wrong? Do you hurt anywhere else?” I ask, thinking that her waves of sadness is because she’s in pain. “It’s nothing, I’m fine” she tells me, but I know that she’s lying. I don’t take lying in my day to day life, or in my Dom life, so it gets me a bit mad that Ella is lying to me. I try to stay calm, as she’s not my sub, so I can’t punish her for lying to me and I say, “Ella, I know that’s not true. Please tell me what’s wrong. Maybe I can help”. She looks up at me then with tears in her eyes she states, “It’s nothing. I just had a really bad day. First I get to work and find out that the project that I’ve been working on for weeks had been stolen and given to the boss by one of my co-workers. Then I get ran over by a car on my way to get something from Starbucks, and I just remembered that I was supposed to message someone about something, and I can’t even do that now because the person who hit me ran over my phone”, she tells me all the while still crying her eyes out. 

I feel bad for her and end up scooping her up into my arms and just hold her while she breaks down. I don’t know why, but I feel very protective of her. She’s so little and it seems like she’s broken not just physically, but emotionally too. I want to do everything in my power to help this woman and be there for her, but I know that I can’t. I’m just her doctor, not her Dom or even her boyfriend. Pretty soon Ella has fallen asleep in my arms and I tuck her in bed, careful of the wires connecting her to the machines and IV, as we are keeping her overnight for observation because of her concussion. I look at her one last time before I leave the room, and then head out to go check-up on my other patients. 

With all the commotion with Ella and her injuries, I forgot to check my phone to see if the sub from last night messaged me. I look at my phone, and I’m a bit disappointed to see that I got no messages from her. As it’s now almost night time, she should be off work, so I guess she forgot or maybe she just doesn’t want to go forth with this and gave up. Who knows, but it does kind of bug me that she didn’t at least message me at all today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam finally meets Ella, but he doesn't know that she's the girl that he's been talking to. Hopefully you liked it, as this is just the beginning of Liam and Ella's relationship, and there will be much more to cum ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Ella’s POV:

I wake up in a bed that I don’t recognize and look around to see what looks like a hospital room. All of a sudden, everything comes rushing back to me and when I don’t see Liam, I start to panic. My heart rate starts to go higher, and not even a minute later Liam is running through the door with a look of worry on his face. “You’re awake. How are you feeling? Do you hurt at all?” he asks with a look of relief on his face as he starts taking my vitals and making sure that everything is healing alright. “I’m a bit sore, but nothing too bad. I just got scared for a second because I didn’t see you and as you’ve probably figured out by now, I’m kind of afraid of hospitals”, I tell him. He gives a small smile and says, “There’s nothing to be afraid of here. I told you I wouldn’t leave you, and I didn’t. I was just down the hall checking on another patient who gets to be discharged later today. Speaking of which, your vitals are steady and there’s no signs of lasting damage, so I think we can discharge you sometime tonight”, he tells me and I breathe a sigh of relief. I may be very grateful that Liam and all the doctors here were able to help me, but I’m for sure glad to be out of here. 

After checking all the readings from the machines and doing a quick exam, Liam leaves the room again, and I lay there in bed for the rest of the day until a nurse comes in and hands me the papers to be released. I sign them and then I’m good to go whenever I’m ready. I call a taxi using the hospital phone, as I have no one to give me a ride and then leave the hospital. When the taxi gets there, the first thing that I do is go to a cell phone store and pick up a new phone. Once I do that, I load all of my previous apps, including the BDSM app, and head home. 

By the time I’m home, my apps have loaded, and I see that popular me has no new notifications as usual. I log into the BDSM app and go to the Dom that I was talking with the other day’s page. I quickly message him, as I was supposed to message him yesterday, but couldn’t because of the accident. “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t message you yesterday. An emergency came up, and I couldn’t get to my phone or computer. I’m really sorry again. I know I said I would message you and I didn’t and it won’t happen again”, I tell him and hope that he’ll forgive me for my error. 

I decide that I really want a shower, as I’ve been in a dirty hospital full of germs for the past 32 hours, so I run myself a shower while I wait for a response. I wash myself and then get out and wrap a towel around my body, hoping that I’ve gotten a response from the Dom.

I head back into my bedroom to change and when I look at my phone, I see that I’ve got a notification. I check it out and see that it’s from the Dom. “Is everything all right? Are you okay?” I see and then another notification that says, “I’m just glad that you didn’t decide to give this all up and not say anything”. I respond back quickly, not wanting to make him wait any longer and say, “I’m fine. Just a small accident. My phone got crushed though and I had to get a new one today. I would never disrespect you in that way by not telling you that. For one, I don’t want to give this all up, and for two, I’m very grateful for you to even want to help me through this and everything. You don’t have to, but yet you have been nothing but helpful to me so far”. 

I get dressed in some comfy PJ’s, wincing a bit at my sore ribs and cuts, and then head back to my phone to see a new response. “I’m glad to hear you’re all right, and I’m very glad to know that you respect me in that way, but I did give you a command, and even through you couldn’t physically do it, you still didn’t do it, so that calls for a punishment. Nothing big, but something that will make sure that you remember to always communicate with me. I understand that you’re still new to all of this, so we will ease you into it, and if at any point you don’t feel right doing it, please let me know so that way I can either modify it, or we can stop all together depending on how you feel. During times where you are extremely uncomfortable or it makes you feel bad, you use what’s called a safe word. Usually I like using red for stop, yellow for slow, or modify, and green for all good.  
So here’s your punishment: pleasure yourself however you feel comfortable doing. However, as soon as you feel like you’re about to orgasm, you must ask me permission to cum. Is this green?” I read and re-read the message and start to get a bit hot while reading it. I quickly type out “Green” to him and start to get my vibrator toy. 

Once I get it out, I start it at the lowest setting and instantly I feel myself getting wet. I grab my phone in order to message his when I get close to my orgasm, and soon I start to moan in pleasure and turn it up a little bit higher. I can feel myself starting to reach orgasm, and I quickly grab my phone to ask permission to cum. “Plese sir can I cummm?” I type a bit shakily, not caring at all whether or not I spelled correctly because I’m so close. I get a reply that makes my heart fall. It says “Not yet little one”, and I don’t know how I’m going to hold it off. “Plese ser. I ned to cum. Plese let me cum”, I respond back almost in tears from trying to hold it back, not wanting to displease him. 

After a few minutes, I get a response again and it says “Cum for me babe”. I release my orgasm and wave after wave of the best pleasure I’ve ever felt overcome me to the point that I literally feel like I’m jello afterwards. It takes me a few minutes to come back down from my high, but when I do I say, “Thank you sir”, to the Dom. I’m still a bit out of it, when I get a response back from what I’m starting to think of as my Dom. “You’re welcome love. You did so well tonight. My good girl. Now get some rest and text me in the morning”. I can barely read it before I pass out in bed and fall asleep, knowing that I was a good girl for my Dom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first time i've ever tried to write a sexy scene or anything of the sort. That being said, let me know if it's good or if it's horrible, or if you guys have any suggestions to make it better. This will hopefully be the first of many sexy scenes in this book, and i want them to be the best they can be, so suggestions are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Liam’s POV:  
As soon as my little sub messaged me, I was so happy to hear that she was okay. I will admit that I was a bit upset that she didn’t respond yesterday, but I’m very glad that she wants to continue with this, whatever this is. I don’t know why, but I feel so protective and all I want to do is care for and love her, even though I’ve only known her for a few days. I can tell that she is a damaged soul and it’s my job both as a doctor and as a Dominant to fix her. 

While I was waiting for my little sub to ask permission to cum, I look at the picture of my little sub’s profile picture a bit longer and, it kind of reminds me a bit of the young woman I took care of in the hospital. I mean, my little sub did say she was in an accident, and her phone got crushed, just like the girl that I treated. What was her name again? … Oh yeah, Ella! Maybe it’s the same person? Although, what would be the chances that they are the same person? I mean, there are so many people in this city, it’s very unlikely that it’s the same person. 

My phone brings me out of my thoughts and I see that my little sub is asking permission to cum. However, this is supposed to be a punishment, so I decide to extend her wait just a bit. She’s still very new to this whole lifestyle, so I don’t want to have her wait too long, as she wouldn’t be able to, and I don’t want her to get discouraged and shy away from all of this because she doesn’t think she can do it. I want to ease her into this, so I have to be patient and understanding. I have her wait for a few more minutes as she literally begs me to let her cum, and it’s making me so horny just picturing her pleasuring herself and moaning as she waits for my permission to release her orgasm. I love the feeling of control I have right now over her, and soon I tell her to cum. 

While she cums, I give myself a quick jerk off, as I’m already as hard as a rock. I’m just on the verge of orgasm myself when I see that my little sub has responded back to me. I see a “Thank you Sir” from her and that’s all it takes for me to explode my load all over myself. The fact that she called me Sir was just too much for me to handle, and I loved it. 

Once I come back from my bliss, I tell her, “You’re welcome love. You did so well tonight. My good girl. Now get some rest and text me in the morning”. I set my alarm to wake me up early for work, and then fall asleep picturing the things that I would do to my little sub if she was mine to dominate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. I'm working on the next chapter now, and I should have it done within the day. Let me know if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions to make it better :)


	6. Chapter 6

Ella’s POV:  
I wake up the next morning feeling really good. That was the best orgasm that I’ve ever had, and honestly I can’t wait to see what might be next. I quickly send a “Good morning” to my Dom, as that’s what I’ve decided to call him, and he had asked me to message him in the morning last night. I then get ready for work. 

It’s when I’m making my breakfast that I get a response from my Dom. I quickly open it up and see a quick “Good Morning to you too : ) You did wonderful last night and I’m proud of you” his response says. I smile at that and it helps me get the confidence that I need to get on with the day. While I was getting ready for the day, I came to the conclusion that I was going to stand up for myself and head into my boss’ office today to explain to him that it was my idea that Riley took, and show him proof with all of my plans and work on my computer. I eat and then grab my computer and everything that I’ll need for the day, then head out to my job. 

When I get to my cubicle in the office, my nerves are on high alert. I pull up the message from my Dom from earlier, and it gives me the confidence that I need to go through with this, as I know that he’s proud of me. I take a deep breath and then head over to my boss’ office. When I get there, I knock on the door, and wait for a response.

After a second, I hear a “Come in” and I open the door to see my boss, Mr. Styles, and Riley sitting in front of one another laughing at something Riley just said. She’s in a skimpy short skirt and her blouse is unbuttoned at least three buttons down, showing off her cleavage easily, and she’s wearing five inch “Fuck-me pump” heels to show off her not so nice ass. Her make-up is caked on and her hair is messy looking, like she just had sex. Her provocative look makes me want to put a jacket, or something over her to help cover her up. 

Mr. Styles looks up and sees that I’m waiting still at the door before he motions me in. “Ella, what brings you in today?” he asks in his deep commanding voice, and my nerves come back full force as I start stuttering. “U-um sir. I was w-wondering if I-I could t-talk to you?” I asks as I look at the ground, and I can hear Riley snickering from my stuttering. “Of course Ella. Riley, could you leave us for a moment?” I hear Mr. Styles ask and I look up at him in shock.

Riley gets up and gives me a look of hatred before she leave the room. Mr. Styles then looks to me with his full attention and I start stuttering again. “U-um sir, I-I wanted to t-talk to you about the p-plans that Riley p-proclaimed were hers. U-um I don’t mean to s-sound mean or accuseing, but she s-stole me idea and I won’t put up with it t-this time. Here’s all the e-evidence and all my plans for the idea, t-to show all my hard work I put into it”, I tell him as I show him all my work on my computer. 

He looks at it for a while, gasping in amazement and getting angry a bit. “I can’t believe Riley did this, especially to someone like you. I may not show it, but I do see just how hard you work for my company. You just were always so quiet that I never thought that you wanted to get promoted. Thank you for speaking up and letting me know what Riley did. I promise that she will get what she deserves and you won’t have to deal with her anymore. Just give me a day and everything will be a whole lot better for you”, he tells me as he gives me a small smile. “Ella, would you mind asking Riley to come back in? I will be needing to talk to her. You are excused. Thank you again”, he says and I leave the room and let Riley know that Mr. Styles would like to talk to her. She gives me this look of triumph and smirks at me, then walks into our boss’ office with a swagger. 

I head back to my cubicle with a small smile on my face, as I’m very proud of myself. I just stood up for myself and everything was okay. I take a breather and get back to my work, even though all I really want to do is send my Dom a message telling him what I just did. I know he would be proud of me, but my job comes first. 

As I’m thinking this, I hear a commotion near Mr. Styles’ office. “But Sir, you can’t believe that slut! I mean, has she ever done anything for this company? I have worked my ass off for you and this is the way that I’m treated?! I bet she stole the idea from me and now she wants the credit all for herself! If anything, you should fire her, not me!” I hear Riley’s voice yell, and I know exactly what happened.

Mr. Styles just fired her for stealing my ideas, and she has no proof, so my story is overpowering hers, as it should be. She’s finally getting what she deserves. “Ms. Smith, my word is final, and how dare you call anyone a slut! Have you taken a look at yourself recently? You are fired not just from Styles industries, but because of your attitude, I’ll make sure that you won’t get a job at any respectable company. I have a lot of influence and a lot of friends, so be sure that it will happen. Now, you have 20 minutes to grab your things and get out of this building before security will escort you out, and if I even see or hear of you talking or harming anyone in this building ever again, I will be sure to get the police involved. Now get to it because you only have 18 more minutes!” Mr. Styles firmly yells at her and Riley automatically cowers and runs off to grab her things. Once the commotion dies down, I get back to work, and finally can relax a bit. I no longer have to deal with Riley and her bullying. 

After a few hours of working, I get called into Mr. Styles’ office once again. I’m told that I get two full promotions and I will now have my own office right next to Mr. Styles’ office. I will now report to him and I’ll be in charge of my own portion of the company ideas. I go to grab my stuff from my cubicle, and bring it to my new office with a smile on my face. I’m finally being recognized for all the hard work I’ve put into this company.

Once I’ve set up my new office though, it’s time for me to head home. I decide to message my Dom of everything that’s happened today, as he wanted me to the other day and I didn’t, then I head home to make dinner and maybe watch some TV or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a second update for the day :) I don't know whether or not i want "Mr. Styles" (aka Harry) to be a Dom or not. Let me know what you think of the idea, and thank you to those of you that has been reading and giving me kudos :)


	7. Chapter 7

Liam’s POV:  
I’m just about done with my shift at the hospital when I see a blinking light on my phone, which means that my little sub sent me a message. I get a little worried, but at the same time I’m really happy that she messaged me. I open up the message to see that she sent me a review of her day. “Today I finally had the guts and confidence to stick up for myself. I finally told my boss my idea and that the girl that proposed it originally stole it from me. He believed me, especially since I had all the proof, and she is now fired and I got promoted! I couldn’t have done it without you, as you gave me the confidence that I needed to get out of my shell :)”, it said and I smiled. “I’m so proud of you! I know we haven’t met in person, but I’d really like to take you out to celebrate your promotion. Meet me at Johnny’s at 9pm tonight”, I message back asking her to the local bar and grill. I’ve wanted to meet her for a while now, and I know that she is the sub for me, even if we haven’t met officially yet. I just hope that she wants to meet me as much as I want to meet her. 

I drive home, and get a shower before I notice that my little sub has responded back. “I’d really like that. See you there Sir”, she messages me back and I smile at how she’s already getting into the role. I get dressed in some nice jeans and a short sleeved black t-shirt that I know shows off my well-muscled body. I then style my hair into a quaff and grab my leather jacket and wallet before I head out to the restaurant. 

When I get there, I order a beer and look at my watch. It’s 8:50 now, so I’m a little early. I take a drink of my beer and look towards the door. Even though I haven’t met my little sub, I’d think that I’d know what she looks like just from how she makes me feel inside. It may sound weird to think that, but I know that it’s true.

After a few minutes of watching the door and seeing nothing but slutty women come in, I see the door open and I know that it’s her. She’s wearing a little black dress that shows off just the right amount of skin, but doesn’t make her look like she’s just here to have a good time and get laid. She has minimal makeup on, and her hair is flowing and free. “She’s perfect”, I think. At that moment, she looks up. Our eyes lock, and instantly I recognize her. It’s the girl that I treated a week ago, Ella! I knew it was her! 

She easily recognizes me so I send her a smile and she gives me a shy smile back, looking at the ground, then heads over my way. I take control from there and gently pull her to my chest, already loving the fact that she fits so nicely into my chest. I look down at her and tenderly brush her hair away from her face. “I knew it was you”, I say and she smiles. 

I then lean down and kiss her like there’s no tomorrow because I’ve been waiting for her for so long. I pick her up and carry her out of the bar, already forgetting the fact that we were there to congratulate her promotion, and ready to congratulate her in a completely different way. I’m going to pleasure her so much that she won’t even be able to move tomorrow because her body will be jelly from how many orgasms she’s going to have tonight. I gently set her down in the passenger side of my car, and I buckle her in, making sure that she is safe and secured. I love how pliable she is, just letting me control everything and protecting her, I already know she will be the most perfect sub for me. I give her a kiss on the forehead, which makes her blush, then shut the door and get in on the other side. 

We head off to my house, and every so often I look over and see Ella just smiling and looking at me as I drive. Her smile is infectious and I end up smiling at her too. “What are you thinking about in there Ella?” I ask, finally able to call her her real name instead of calling her “my little sub” like I have the past few weeks. “Nothing, I’m just really happy that it’s you. You made me feel very safe and I know that you will take care of me. I trust you completely”, she tells me and I take her hand in mine. “I promise”, is all that I say as I quickly park the car in the driveway and then take my little sub in my arms again. 

I carry her into the house and lay her down gently, already kissing her up her throat and chest, making her moan out in pleasure. I grab her hands in mine and start tying her to my head board with some leather cuffs I had prepared earlier. “Remember your safe words. What are they?” I ask looking her right in the eyes, wanting to make sure that she is okay with this and knows that she can get out of this whenever she wants. “Green means good, yellow means slow down or modify, and red means stop”, she says. I nod my head in agreement and start kissing her, in which she then starts moaning in bliss from me kissing her collarbone. “I’m very proud of you. Now you get your reward for your promotion”, I tell her as I start undressing her and touching her all over. I grab a blindfold and tie it around her head, making it so that she can’t see what I’m going to be doing to her. “Is this green?” I ask, and I get a “yes, green” response from her. 

I then brush my fingers down her chest, feeling every soft feature of her and teasing her a bit with the sensitive touches. I play with her nipples a bit and get another moan from her, then take off her panties slowly. I continue massaging her breasts as I slowly start eating her out, causing her to moan continuously. “You can cum whenever and however many times you want, but know it won’t stop until I cum”, I tell her as I put a cock ring around my balls or else I would cum too soon, and I want this to last a while.. She moans and cums as soon as I brush my fingers over her clit and I continue rubbing her clit as she rides out her orgasm, cumming again back to back. 

I then let her come down from her high and kiss her as I insert two fingers into her pussy, feeling her muscles constrict around my fingers. She’s so tight and I wonder how long it’s been since she’s had sex with someone. I pump my fingers over and over until she lets out a scream when I get to a certain point, letting me know I’ve found her g-spot. I continuously rub and pump at it and pretty soon, she’s squirting and cumming from just my fingers in her. I let her ride out her third and fourth orgasm, then get a condom ready for my rock hard cock.

I gently ease my dick into her, going slow so as to not hurt her, and loving every minute of it. She keeps convulsing around my dick, and if it wasn’t for the cock ring, I would have blown my load a long time ago. I continue touching and kissing her as I slowly rock my hips back and forth getting a rhythm going and making her orgasm for a fifth time tonight. I’m getting really close, so I take the blindfold off, as I want to look into her eyes as I orgasm. Her eyes are glazed over, and I know that she’s in subspace already. I quickly finish and cum in the condom, then gently pull out and release her from the binds. I kiss her wrists and eyes and pull her close into my chest to hold her as she slowly comes back to me. 

I really don’t know how I got so lucky to find this girl, but I’m so glad that I did because I’m going to show her all the love, care, and protection that she never got before. She is my little sub and I’m her Dom. As I’m holding her, I’m giving her praise and comforting words. “I’m so proud of you baby girl. You did so well my little sub. Can you come back to me? I just want to see my beautiful girl’s eyes again”, I ask her as I kiss her eyes, nose, forehead, and last but not least, lips until she slowly comes to. She opens her eyes and cuddles closer into my arms, obviously wanting the comfort and love from me. 

I hold her in my arms, then tell her, “Babe, I’m going to lift you up in my arms and we are going to get a nice bath, how’s that sound? I promise you won’t have to do anything, I’ll take care of you”, I tell her and she nods her head in agreement to my proposition. I kiss her nose and then gently pick her tiny body up being careful because she’s probably sore after all that. I then carry her into the bathroom, and start the bath while I do a quick once over to make sure that she’s not hurt in any way. Then I climb into the warm water with Ella still in my arms, and gently lay down with her and slowly position her to have her laying on my chest while I hold her and get her and I clean. 

Once we are clean and the water is starting to get cold, I pick my little sub back up and set her on the toilet really quick, making sure that she won’t fall or slip, while it get a fluffy towel around her and dry her off. I grab a soft t-shirt of mine for her to sleep in, and help her get into it, then carry her into the guest bedroom, as I’ll need to wash the sheets of my bed still. I tuck her in and go grab a bottle of water and some fruit for her, then go back to her. “Ella, babe, can you drink this and eat some fruit for me? I know you’re tired, but you need to eat and drink something before you can go to sleep”, I tell her, not wanting her to get dehydrated or hypoglycemic and crash, and she slowly wakes up a bit. I help her sit up and help her drink and eat something, then she curls up into my arms again, and I let her go back to sleep as I hold her safely in my arms. For the first time, I’m able sleep with her safe and sound in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some fluffy, kinky, sex! Sorry about the wait and the slow build up to it, I wanted to establish characters and get the story going before i did too much kinkiness. I'm also still really new to this type of writing, and thus didn't know how people would respond to it. Let me know if you have any suggestions to make it better, or what you think, and thank you to all that have given this book kudos :)


	8. Chapter 8

Ella’s POV:

I wake up feeling really sore, but really relaxed. It’s like I did a huge workout yesterday, but then got a massage right afterwards. I feel like jello and all I want to do is lay in bed the rest of the day and sleep. I realize that I’m in someone’s arms and I quickly open my eyes to see what’s going on. That’s when I remember everything that happened yesterday. From the promotion from work, to the amazing blissful night I had with Liam. I relax back in my Dom’s arms and just enjoy the comfort he gives off for a few more minutes. However, after a few minutes, I decide to get up and make some breakfast for us. I tenderly get out of bed and head down to Liam’s kitchen where I grab some eggs and bacon and set to making breakfast for us. 

I’m just setting up the table, when Liam comes out of his room and sees the meal. He comes over to me pulls me into his arms, giving me a kiss in the process, while I relish in his comfort. “I thought you’d be hungry after all that we did last night”, I say to him, going back to my shy self again as I look at the ground as I say it. “Thank you. I would think that you’d need the food more than I would though after last night”, he tells me as he kisses my head and gives me a wink. I blush, remembering how wonderful it felt last night, and get wet all over again just thinking about it. 

Liam pulls me down with him as he sits on the chair and starts eating, momentarily stopping his eating to feed me some of the food and giving me kisses the whole time. “How are you feeling though? I mean, you did cum at least six times last night. Do you hurt anywhere?” he asks in a serious voice, using his doctor voice as I can see him examining me with his eyes to make sure that I’m okay. “I’m a bit sore, but for the most part, I feel really good. Thank you for that”, I tells him and smile again. “Okay, well if you hurt anywhere, please let me know. I don’t want you to be in any pain, I just want to give you the pleasure you deserve”, he says as he kisses me right behind the ears and I moan in pleasure. “I like that idea Sir”, I say and he now moans at the name that I called him. “If we want this to continue babe, we need to go over the rules and expectations then before we go any farther. That is if you want to be my sub?” he tells me and I quickly nod my head. “I want you to be my Dom. I want to me your sub. I don’t want anyone else. You’re mine and I’m yours”, I explain to him and he smiles at that. “Thank you babe. Now, I only have a few rules, but they are important rules, so please listen up”, he says as he looks right into my eyes to make sure that I’m listening. I quickly nod my head and he continues. 

“Okay rule number 1: You must abide any and all commands that I give you. If I ask you a question, it should be responded back with a yes Sir, or no Sir or a response to answer that question. Since I’m your Dom, that means that I know what’s best for you, and you need to trust that. If there’s ever a time that you tell me no, I will respect your decision, but you have to let me know what you’re feeling.

This brings us to rule number 2: You must communicate any and all questions or concerns to me. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, and communication is very important in this type of relationship. If we don’t communicate, then bad things can happen. 

Rule number 3: you can’t lie to me. This is a respect thing more than anything else. I respect you, so you need to respect me back. If I find out that you’ve lied to me, there will be punishments.

Rule number 4: If we are in public, you must show respect to those around us. If you don’t feel comfortable with something, use your safe words or let me know, but you don’t act out and embarrass me or else you will get punished. Punishments will be discussed beforehand, and we will discuss the types of punishments you’re okay with at a later time.  
Rule number 5: I’m in control of all of your pleasure and you must ask to orgasm unless I tell you otherwise. With that being said, unless I give you permission before hand, you will not masterbate without me. Breaking either of these will lead to a punishment. 

And finally, Rule number 6: As your Dom, it’s my responsibility to make sure that you are happy, healthy, and safe from any harm. With this being said, and as I’m a doctor by profession, you will have monthly physicals to make sure you are healthy enough to continue our relationship. I know that you don’t like doctors and medical things, but I will help you through it, and you will have to trust me to take care of you”. He finishes telling me his rules and even through I’m a bit hesitant to a few of them, I agree to them.

We then head back to the bedroom and continue from the night before, as it’s Saturday and we don’t have work for the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. As school gets closer, there will probably be longer waiting time in between chapters. I'm trying my best, but i only have so much time in the day. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think of it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Liam’s POV:

It’s now Monday, and I’m back to work at the hospital. Ella and I spent the rest of the weekend together and honestly it was the best weekend of my life. I can’t believe that this girl is so sweet and is so submissive. Once we went over the rules and got some of our sexual frustrations out of the way, we did have a chance to have a long conversation about the reds and greens of our relationship. For the most part, we have a lot of the same reds and greens. She agrees that she doesn’t think the physical pain type of pleasure is for her, such as canings and clamps, which I’m glad because I’ve never really been too into that type of play. She also doesn’t want to have humiliation play, and I completely understand that, as all her life she’s been downgraded and seen as a joke in a way, so that would only make her feel worse. She also doesn’t want to do any kind of breathe play at all, as she said it would make her panic to not be able to breathe, which I will respect because I don’t want that to happen. She said that vibrators and bondage would be okay, as well as blindfolds and other types of sensation play, as well as she’d be up to trying new things as long as we talk about them a bit beforehand. 

I’m just finishing taking care of a little boy who fell off his skateboard and broke his wrist when I get a page from my best friend and fellow Dominate, Louis. Once I’ve set and cast the little boy’s wrist and sent him on his way, ruffling his hair on the way, I look down and read the page. “Hey bro, we haven’t been out in forever. Let’s meet up at Johnny’s for some behind the scenes fun ;)” it reads and I feel conflicted. 

What people don’t realize is that yes, Johnny’s is the local bar, but it’s also a BDSM club in the back. I was going to meet up with Ella later tonight, and I don’t know if she’s quite ready to go into a place like that yet, as well as meet up with a few of my friends. I’ve told Louis a bit about Ella and everything, but Louis’ always been a bit on the aggressive side. I’d be worried that Ella would be too scared with him, and shy away from the whole situation. “Hey Lou, I’d love to, but I’m meeting up with Ella later tonight. I don’t know if she’s ready to go into that type of scene yet, as she’s still really new with this whole lifestyle”, I respond back to him, and not even a minute later I get a response back from him. “Well, I’m going to bring my sub, Niall, so it’d be a perfect time to ease her into it. She doesn’t have to do anything tonight, but as it’s a big part of who you are, I think it would be a good idea to ask her to come”, he says and I know that Louis right, as well as I know that he won’t let me out of this that easily. “You’re right. I’ll ask, but no promises”, I tell him. I get a final response back which reads, “K. see you there then ;)”. I sigh at Louis’ confidence, as I know that he won’t let me skip out of this even if he and Niall have to come over and convince Ella themselves. 

I decide that now would be a good time to message Ella to see if she wanted to go, what it is, and explaining that she doesn’t have to go if she really doesn’t want to. I then get back to work and grab a chart. Apparently an older gentleman was trying to show his wife that he’s not too old to fix their crooked cabinet and nail gunned his hand. This is going to be fun.

Ella’s POV:

I’m in the middle of a meeting with Mr. Styles when I can feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I decide to ignore it for a bit, as this meeting is very important and could possibly decide the success of the company. Mr. Styles and I have been working on a new project to help make sales faster, which will help bring in more revenue. More revenue means more money for everyone and possibly setting up more stores in other countries.

Once I’m out of the meeting, I take a look at my phone to see it’s a message from Liam. Ever since last weekend, we swapped phone numbers instead of going through the Dom/sub app, and we’ve been getting a bit closer. I trust him completely, and I know that he will take care of me, but I’m really glad that he’s also not one of those Dom’s that control every bit of their sub’s life outside of the bedroom. Yes, I have to be respectful when I’m with him, but that shouldn’t be a problem, as I’ve always been respectful of others, but he’s not telling me that I can or can’t do something like I read that some Dom’s do. I open the message and see that Liam has asked if I want to go out to a BDSM club with him and a few friends of his. He makes sure that I know that it’s up to me if I want to go if I feel uncomfortable with it. See what I mean?

I think about it for a few minutes, and decide to just go with it. I may not be completely comfortable with it, but I trust Liam and I want to show him that. I send him a quick message stating that I’d be up for it and everything, then quickly get back to work to finish up some paperwork before I leave for the day. 

Liam’s POV:  
Once I’ve finished the tedious job of removing and reconstructing the gentleman’s hand to look like what a hand is supposed to look like without a huge nail in it, I look down at my phone again to see that Ella responded. I’m pleasantly surprised that she’s agreed to go to the BDSM club. I really can’t believe just how amazing Ella is, as she’s only just been in this lifestyle for a few weeks, and yet she is willing to go out of her comfort zone and trust me completely. I send a quick message to Louis, telling him we’ll be there, and then notice that it’s just about time for me to clock out for the day. 

I quickly clock out and get out of there before anyone can call me back for any more emergencies, and then head home. Ella and I had decided that we would meet at my place originally, so I assume that we will meet here as well. I get a quick shower and get into some tight fitting jeans that makes my legs and ass look amazing, as well as a plain white t-shirt with a red plaid button up flannel over it that I roll a bit up my arms to show off my strong forearms. The white t-shirt is just transparent enough that it just outlines my abs and shows them off, and I know that I look good. I throw on a pair of combat style boots and then go to make dinner. 

I’m in the middle of making dinner when I hear the doorbell ring. I go to answer it and my mouth drops. It’s Ella, but she looks amazing. Not that she doesn’t look amazing always, but now she looks even more amazing than usual. She’s not in something all too revealing, but instead she’s in a pair of tight fitting jeans, with a cute fitted sweater that’s making her look so sweet and innocent, yet sexy as hell and all I want to do is ravish her and make her mine. I quickly close my mouth and invite her in, but can’t help but to watch her ass move in those jeans. It’s making me hard already, and I don’t know if I’ll be able to contain myself with the way she’s looking tonight. 

I quickly finish making dinner, as I want to make sure that Ella has a good meal in her before we go to the club. We eat, and then we head off. We get there and before we walk in I turn to Ella to explain a few things to her. “Ella, this will be a bit different in there. There will be many people in there that will be doing things that you may not like, and there might be some people that will be doing things that you want to try. If at any time you feel uncomfortable or want to leave an area, use your colors. Tonight is all up to you, as it’s all new territory for you and I don’t want to overwhelm you with all of this at once”, I tell her, looking directly in her eye to see if she’s okay with all of this, and she nods her head. “I trust you Sir”, she says, already getting in the mindset of a sub and I smile at how amazing she is. “Okay babe, ready to go?” I ask and once again she nods her head. 

I get out of the car and go to her side. As soon as the door is open, I grab her hand and help her out of the car, then we walk through the door to who knows what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i've literally been writing all day, as i have a day off of work today and school hasn't started yet. I have the next chapter written, but as it's super late where i live, i'll post it tomorrow after i get some sleep. The next chapter will be their time at the sex club, so hopefully you guys will like it. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think or give me suggestions to make it better :) Good night all :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ella’s POV:  
Liam is taking me to a BDSM club, and I’m very nervous, but at the same time excited. I trust him that he will take care of me though, so I’m not too worried. Once we discuss everything a bit and he makes sure that I’m okay with everything, I notice where we are and we are at Johnny’s. “Liam, why are we at Johnny’s?” I ask because I thought we were going to a BDSM club, not a bar. “Babe, Johnny’s may seem like just a bar, but in the back he owns a BDSM club. Trust me, it will be fine”, he says as he leans down and give me a kiss on the forehead sweetly and I lean into him to show that I trust him. We walk into the building and Liam gives the bartender a smile and shows him what looks to be a membership card. The guy gives us a smile back, and waves us on back and we head to the back room. 

When we get to the back, there’s a guy back there that gives us bracelets. I get a black and blue bracelet, and Liam gets a black and red bracelet. I give him a questioning look so he leans down and explains, “The bracelets show that you are my sub and I’m your Dom. If you are a taken person, you get black, if you are open then you get white. If you are a Dom, then you get a red, and a sub gets a blue”. I nod my head in understanding and then look around the room. It’s a bit overwhelming, as I’m seeing people on display in various forms of clothing, some not even clothed at all, and all doing different things. I see a couple in the corner doing a spanking scene that a bunch of people are watching and determining how many lashes the sub is going to get. 

Then in the other corner someone is doing a rope bondage scene where they are being tied up and lifted into the air, then pleasured with a vibrator. Liam is keeping his attention to me, making sure that I’m okay, when out of nowhere a smaller man with brown hair and blue eyes comes up with another man trailing behind him that has blonde hair and he’s looking down in submission. The blonde is in just a pair of short shorts and has a collar around his neck, with a black and blue bracelet on. The brunet has on a pair of leather pants and boots, as well as he’s wearing a black and red bracelet on. 

“Liam my buddy! Glad to see you made it!” he shouts and I can now hear the Dom in him as his confidence is off the charts. Meanwhile, what I’m guessing is his sub just stands a bit farther back from him and continues to look down in submission. Liam smiles when he sees the man and gives his friend a bro hug, then turns to me. “Lou, I’d like you to meet my sub, Ella. Ella this is Master Louis. He’s one of my best friends and is the reason why we are here tonight”, Liam explains to me and I give him a quick hello as I keep my eyes focused on the ground to show him respect.

Louis gives me a look up and down, which kind of makes me a bit nervous, and says, “Wow Li, you got a good one. She’s a beauty. You said that she’s only been doing this for a few weeks? And she’s already seeming to be trained better than most subs that have been doing it for years.” He then gesture to the small blonde behind him and says, “This here is my sub Niall. We just got done with a scene where I tied him up, bent him over, and spanked him till he came, so he’s a bit out of it right now from that”, he tells us as he looks at Niall in adoration and almost like he’s afraid Niall is going to break, he gently brings Niall closer to him to hold him in his arms and gives him a kiss. Niall curls into his Dom’s arms and relishes in the comfort the small man is giving him, almost purring from it, and I can see just how proud he is of Niall. 

I look at Liam for a second, and Liam has this look of pride on his face as he looks between Louis and I, then says, “Yep, she’s amazing, and she’s all mine”, as he brings me closer to him to show that I’m his. I curl up closer to him just like Niall is with Louis, feeling very comfortable and protected in my Dom’s arms and he kisses my forehead to show that he’s there for me. 

Louis and Liam then continue to talk with Niall being comforted by Louis, and I look around again. I see a couple doing a scene with the sub on this type of machine, while the Dom controls the setting of the machine. It’s making the sub scream out in pleasure, and making me wet as I watch it happen. I know that I’m not allowed to orgasm without Liam’s permission, but if this continues, then I won’t be able to control myself.

I decide that instead of holding it in, to just tell Liam, as he’s my Dom and he will take care of me. “Excuse me Sir?” I quietly ask Liam, trying not to interrupt him and making sure to call him Sir in respect of him. Liam then looks down to me and asks with a worried expression on his face, “Babe, is everything all right?” I nod my head and then say, “Sir, I’m getting really horny watching the couple over there. What is that that they are using?”, and point to the couple with the machine. 

Liam smiles at me and then says, “Babe, that’s what’s called a sybian. It’s a high powered vibrator that pleasures the sub until orgasm. Would you like to try it? You’ve been a really good girl tonight in telling me that you are horny, so it’s up to you whether or not you want to try it as a reward for your good behavior.” I think about it for a bit and then nod my head. Liam again smiles at my response and then excuses himself from Louis and Niall.

He then takes my hand in his and leads us to the sybian machine. “Babe, are you comfortable having people watch you or do you want to rent a room”, he asks me giving me a choice and making sure that this is okay. “I think I’d like to be watched”, I say as I bite my lip in nerves, but excitement. “Okay babe. Then listen to me and do as I say. If you feel uncomfortable, use your safe words. Tell me what they are”, he says as he gets into his Dom stance. “Green is good, yellow is slow, and red is stop”, I tell him and he nods his head. “Okay then, take off your clothes and straddle the machine”, he commands and I do as he says. 

When I’m sitting on the machine, Liam takes the controller in his hand. He starts it up slowly, and already I’m getting wet from the pleasure. “Remember babe, you have to ask permission to cum. If you don’t then you will be punished”, he reminds me and I nod my head in understanding. He then turns the machine up and I moan out in pleasure, holding the front of the machine to stay stable. After a few minutes at this speed, I ask, “Please sir, can I cum”, as I can feel my orgasm building, but I don’t want to disappoint my Dom by cumming without his permission. However, sadly he denies my request and says, “No, just hold on for a while longer babe. I know you can do that for me babe, right”, and I nod my head and try to stop the impending orgasm. 

After a few more minutes of this, Liam then turns the machine up higher and I’m crying now from how much I want to cum. “Please sir, please may I cum?!” I yell out, pleading with him to let me cum, but again Liam tells me not yet and turns it up again. 

I’m on the verge of losing my mind from trying not to cum when I hear Liam say, “Okay babe, cum”. I cum automatically and can’t stop cumming. It feels so good and pretty soon I feel the machine slowly going down and stopping. I collapse on the machine and Liam is there to catch me. He pulls me close to him and gently takes me off the machine and cuddles me to him. “Shh, babe you did so well for me. My wonderful sub. Just rest now, I have you” he whispers in my ear and I nod my head , still twitching from the amazing orgasm I just had, but knowing that he’ll take care of me.

I feel Liam carry me to the table where Louis and Niall were watching us do our scene, and Liam sits down with me in his lap. “You did perfect babe”, he continues to tell me and I smile at that, loving the feeling of being taken cared of as Louis hands him a blanket from one of the tables nearby, and he puts it over me to cover my naked self and continues to holds me in his strong dependable arms. 

I lay my head down on Liam’s shoulder and as I hear many people come up and congratulate Liam and me on our performance, I slowly start to fall asleep. “It’s okay babe. You can sleep now, I’ve got you, always. You did amazing and I’m so proud of you”, is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep in my comfortable Dom’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the chapter that i couldn't post last night. Hope you guys like it, and as always let me know if you can think of anything to make it better :)


	11. chapter 11

Ella’s POV:

I wake up the next morning and the first thing that I notice is just how sore I feel. I also have the biggest headache I’ve ever had, and I’m really cold and tired. Automatically, I know that I’m sick, but I really don’t want Liam to know, as then he would want to give me a physical and probably give me medicine or a shot, both of which I don’t like. However, I really can’t hide it too much longer as all of a sudden a wave of nausea overcomes me and I yank off the blankets and run to the toilets. 

Not even a minute later, I hear Liam waking up and upon realizing what’s happening, he comes running in after me. “It’s okay babe, just let it out”, he tells me as he holds my hair back as I throw up. I can also feel his hand feeling my forehead to feel for a fever as he casually rubs my cheek, trying to soothe me at the same time. When I hear him gasp in shock, I know that he’s felt my fever and knows that I’m sick. “Babe, you’re boiling. Let’s get you back in bed and then I’ll see what’s wrong”, he says sweetly and I start to get a bit nervous. 

Liam can see my nerves, so he gently picks me up and lays me on his lap. He cuddles with me for a few moments and I feel a lot better just lying in his arms safe and sound. A minute later I feel Liam stand up with me still tucked gently in his arms as he brings me back to bed. He lays me in bed and tucks the covers tightly around me then says, “I’ll be right back babe, I just have to get my bag and then we can get you feeling a lot better”, as he gives me with a kiss on the forehead then leaves the room. 

I want to run away because I’m terrified without Liam there to help calm me down, but I hurt so much and I’m so tired that I can’t even move my legs to get out of the bed. A minute later, Liam comes back with his medical bag, a bottle of water, and a wet rag. “Okay, now let’s see just how bad this whole thing is”, he asks as he takes out the thermometer and inserts it gently in my ear. After a second, the device beeps, which really doesn’t help my killer headache, and he reads it. “It’s not too bad, but it’s still higher than normal, so I’m going to give you something for it”, he informs me. I’m expecting that he’s going to give me a shot or a pill, so when he lays a cold wet rag on my forehead, I’m a bit surprised. Don’t get me wrong, it feels amazing on my pounding and flushed head, I just wasn’t expecting it. 

“How’s that feel babe?” he asks as he gently moves some of my hair off my face. “Really good. I thought you were going to give me a shot or a pill when you said you’d give me something to help my fever though”, I explain to him and he laughs a bit. “First I wanted to do some old fashioned tricks my mom used to do with me when I was sick. If those don’t work, then I’ll have to resort to more traditional medicine. I know you hate medical stuff though, so I thought you would feel more comfortable first doing this”, he tells me and I’m relieved that he thought of this first, as well as I’m really grateful that he would remember my fear. “Thank you”, I tell him and I can feel him tuck the covers around me a bit tighter, since I’m still shivering even though I’m sweating with a fever. He then leans down and sweetly gives me a kiss on the nose and says, “You’re welcome. We’ll see how this goes first and then if we need to, then we can modify it. I know that part of my job being your Dom is to push you, but this isn’t something I think you’re ready to be pushed in. I don’t want you to be afraid of doctors, and I want you to realize and trust that I know what’s best for you”. I smile at his words and slowly fall back to sleep, knowing that my Dom, Liam, will take good care of me. Hopefully I’ll be able to sleep off this bug quickly.

Liam’s POV:

Ella is sick. I want to be all doctor mode, but I know that’s not going to help her in this situation, so I rely on some old fashioned techniques, hoping that they will work. However, if it doesn’t work, I’m going to have to resort to medicines and doctor mode, which I know she won’t necessarily like. 

I see Ella wake up and I asks her, “How are you feeling babe? I know that you feel sick, but can you tell me what hurts so that I might be able to help you feel better?”, as I gently run my fingers through her hair to help ease any discomfort she may be in at the moment while she explains her symptoms to me. “I’m cold, tired, my stomach hurts, and my head feels like someone is pounding into it”, she tells me quietly and I instantly know that it’s the flu. I feel her forehead again, and even though her fever has gone down a bit, it’s still not broken, so I know that I’m going to have to give her medicine. Whether it will be a pill or a shot will all depend on what I find out after a quick physical.

“Hey babe, I know that you won’t like it, and I tried to avoid it, but your fever is still not gone, so I’m going to have to do a quick physical on you. I promise that I’ll be really gentle and quick”, I let her know as I start to get some supplies ready. However, I’m surprised to hear her say, “Okay. I may not like it, but I trust you”. I smile at how amazing this girl is, and then get started. “Okay babe, can you open your mouth and say ahh for me?” I ask as I get a flashlight and tongue depressor stick to check her throat. She does what I ask, and I see nothing wrong. I then look in her eyes and see if there’s anything wrong there. 

They are a bit glazed and tired looking, but that’s just from the flu. I then start to feel her stomach, but Ella stops me mid-way and winces in pain. I can see a tear fall down her cheek as she tries to hold back the pain, but she can’t. I gently wipe her cheek and soothe her before I say, “Babe, I promise that I won’t feel your stomach any longer, however in order to make you better and because I now know that this is a stomach flu, I’m going to have to give you a shot to get you better”, I let her know and she freaks out. 

Her breathing goes all over the place, and luckily I have a small oxygen tank in my medical bag to help calm her down. I quickly hook the oxygen mask and tube up and help her breathe through it. After a few minutes of me holding and soothing her through her panic attack, her breathing goes down and I can hear her heart rate go back to a steady number through my stethoscope. “Ella, I promise, it won’t hurt a bit. Just close your eyes and you won’t even know it’s happening”, I calmly explain to her, as I continue to hold her in my arms and kiss her forehead gently. Slowly she nods her head and I tell her, “That’s a good girl”, giving her praise and trying to make her feel safe and secured as I get the shot ready. 

Ella keeps her eyes closed the whole time as I quickly give her the shot, and within a minute it’s completely over. I then carefully bring Ella closer to me in my arms and hold her securely and tell her encouraging things and praises in her ear to help calm her. Ella completely relaxes in my arms and falls asleep after a minute, so I lay her back down and tuck her in. Now I just have to wait for the medicine to kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait guys :( this last week has been killer with the starting of school again and my work is working me full time because we're so short handed lately. This is basically just a bunch of fluff and cuteness, no sexy stuff, but i wanted to show the softer side of Liam and that he's more to Ella than just her Dom, but also someone that she trusts and is starting to love. Hope you guys liked it, and let me know what you think :) Thanks again for reading and for the kudos :)


	12. Chapter 12

It’s been almost a month since I got sick, and a lot has happened in Liam and my relationship. We both wanted to not just be Dom and sub and only in the bedroom, but also to be boyfriend and girlfriend, so we are now dating. Also, even though it’s only been a few months since Liam and I met, I’m now living with him full time and I got rid of my apartment in the suburbs. I was already spending most of my time at his house anyway, as well as it’s a lot closer to my work than my previous place, so it just made sense for both of us that I’d move in. 

Lately however, Liam’s work has been making him work really long hours and we haven’t had much time to do any scenes. Because of this, and the fact that I’m not allowed to cum unless Liam allows me as per the rules, my body is so wound up and sexually frustrated to the point that I know the slightest touch to my clit will probably make me orgasm. 

I’ve been trying to be a good girl for my Dom, but I don’t know how much more I can take. Plus, he’s not here and if his schedule is anything like it has been, he won’t be home until really late at night and he’ll be too tired to do anything, or I’ll already be asleep. 

I decide that even though I know I shouldn’t, and it’s breaking one of his rules, I need some release, so I go and grab my vibrator and lay down on the bed. I take off my clothes and turn on the vibrator. I moan in anticipation just from the buzzing sound coming from the machine, and start massaging the vibrating head all around my pussy, getting me all wet and ready for more. 

I’m literally panting and moaning just from the bit of stimulation already on me, that when I put it on my clit I see fireworks go off. It’s the fastest orgasm that I’ve ever had, and I feel like I’m about to pass out from how good I feel. 

I slowly turn off the vibrator and I’m still twitching and breathing hard when I look up and see Liam standing in the doorway with a pissed off expression on his face. “Having fun?” he sarcastically says, and I feel like I’m two feet tall with how much shame I’m getting from him. “I’m sorry Sir”, I pitifully say to him, not knowing exactly what I should say to him after what I just did. “Go to that corner, face the wall, and wait for me to come back. You are not to talk unless a direct question is given to you”, Liam tells me as he points to a corner in the room. I go over to it, still naked from before, and stare at the wall, while Liam gets something from behind me.

While I stare at the wall, I think of what all I did, and I’m ashamed of myself. I mean, I should have just trusted and waited for my Dom because he knows just what I need. I shouldn’t have let my horny self get the best of me and possibly ruin what I have with Liam as my Dom and boyfriend. I bet now he won’t even want me because I’m not his good girl anymore. All I am is a bad girl and I deserve to be punished and him to leave me. 

After a few minutes of me being stuck in my head wallowing in my self-pity, I hear Liam say, “I think you’ve had enough time to think about your behavior. Now come here and lay down on the bed.” I walk over to him with my head bowed in submission till I get to the bed. I see that while I was in the corner, Liam has set up a scene. It has leather handcuffs and feet cuffs clipped to the bed, and I see a blindfold lying next to it. It doesn’t look too different than our normal play, so I lay down and he gets me all hooked up in the cuffs.

“You know, I asked to come home a bit early so that we could have a full scene where I could make you feel good because I thought that my good girl deserved some love as I’ve been at work a lot lately. However, when I got home, to my surprise, I see you masturbating, not only without me, but you orgasmed without my permission. That wasn’t very good girl of you was it?” he tells me as he caresses my cheek in his hand and gently ties the blindfold around my head. I don’t know if that was a rhetoric question or not, so I just nod my head in agreement with him, but he says, “Words baby girl”. I then give out a squeaky, “Yes Sir”.

He then starts touching me everywhere, which is making me get all hot and bothered again. “So, what do you think I should do to punish you? Hmm?” he asks as he licks up my stomach and takes a nipple in his mouth and starts sucking and biting the teat. I moan in pleasure and respond with, “Anything you want Sir”, as I continue to moan. “Anything you say? Well, let’s see… hmm… I think what I’m going to do is set you up with a vibrator and let’s see where it goes from there, hmm?” he tells me as he continues to tease me and pretty soon I can feel myself slowly getting close to orgasm again. 

However, Liam knows my body better than anyone else. He knows just what I look like when I’m close, and he knows that I’m almost there now. He stops touching me completely, and I can hear him getting something from across the room. I then hear him leave the room and a few minutes later he comes back with what sounds like a bucket with something in his hands. “Ella, do you know why you are being punished babe?” he asks me and I respond with a quiet, “Yes Sir”. “Tell me what you did wrong baby girl”, he says as I can hear him grab something and soon the sound of a vibrator’s buzzing fills the room. “I was bad and masturbated without you or your permission to do so. I also came without your permission”, I tell him in shame of what I did. “Are you going to do it again babe?” he asks and I quickly shake my head no. “Words babe”, he says and I speak out and say, “No Sir. I promise never to cum without your permission or masturbate without you ever again. I shouldn’t have done it because I know you’re my Dom and you know what’s best for me. I trust you completely and I’m very sorry for what I did Sir”, I say as tears start to fall from my eyes, making the blindfold become a darker color from them. 

Liam sees this and gently gives me a kiss on the lips. “Thank you baby for saying that. I forgive you, but I still have to give you your punishment. Is this still green?” he asks, making me feel a lot better knowing that he forgives me. “Yes Sir, it’s green, I deserve to be punished. Thank you Sir”. He then kisses me one more time and says, “Since you think your orgasms are controlled by you, I’m going to show you just how wrong you are. I’m going to edge you till you’re just about to orgasm, and then I’m going to stop and let you cool down. I’m going to be wearing a vibrating cock ring, and this process will be going until I cum from that alone because right now you don’t deserve to pleasure me”, he explains and I nod my head in understanding. 

I can then hear Liam fiddling with some stuff, and I assume he’s putting the cock ring on, as well as getting everything ready. Then out of nowhere, I feel the vibrator on my clit and my whole back arches from the pleasure I’m receiving. I start thrusting up my hips, trying to get some friction on it, but Liam holds my hips down and doesn’t let me. I’m just at the edge of my peak when Liam turns it off, and then out of nowhere I feel cold ice on my clit. Instantly my orgasm recedes and I start squirming around from the freezing temperature on my sensitive nub. Liam moves the ice away and starts the vibrator up again. This time it takes a few more minutes than last time because of the ice numbing me a bit. 

Liam continues this process 10 times total, getting me right on the edge, and then shocking me out of it from the freezing ice, until it gets to the point that I’m literally begging him to let me cum. “I don’t know if you deserve to cum. I mean, I still haven’t cum, and I have to cum before you can”, he says. He continues to edge me even more, and after what feels like an eternity later, I can hear and feel him cum on me. He holds the vibrator on my clit as he’s cumming, and soon I’m begging him to let me cum as well. He takes my blindfold off, looks me right in the eyes and tells me, “Cum babe”, and finally I reach orgasm and wave after wave of pleasure cascade upon me. I think I actually stop breathing for a few seconds, and Liam has to remind me to breathe. 

He keeps the vibrator on my sensitive clit, and another orgasm hits me again and again. I don’t even have time to ask permission, and honestly I’m not entirely sure that I’ve ever stopped orgasming yet. I feel a heaviness overcomes me, and soon I pass out from the pleasure of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Happy birthday Liam! I seriously can't believe he's 23 years old now!   
> Sorry it's taken so long to update. Work has been crazy. Even right now on my day off, i should be studying for a test, but instead i decided to write another chapter for you guys. Thank you for all the reads and kudos and let me know what you all think :)


	13. Chapter 13

Liam’s POV:

I come home from work, wanting to surprise Ella with a fun night of pleasure, and what do I see? Her in the midst of an orgasm from her vibrator! The only thought that goes through my mind is that that vibrator is getting my orgasm from her. It’s taking it and instantly anger engulfs me and all I want to do is make her pay for what she’s done. However, I still love her and this would be her first punishment, so I don’t want to scare her or have her delve deeper into herself or her self-consciousness and lose everything that we’ve worked for these last few months.

As soon as I tell her to stand in the corner and think about what she’s done, I’m already thinking about what should be her punishment. It takes a few minutes, and I can see Ella squirming in the corner from nerves, before I finally come up with a punishment that not only will make sure that she won’t ever do this again, but also would be fun for me as well. I go to the closet and get the cuffs, blindfold, more powerful vibrator, and vibrating cock ring from our box of “toys”, and get it all set up. I then tell her to get on the bed and get her strapped in her cuffs and blindfold, then explain to her what I’m going to do. She agrees and I get to work first teasing the shit out of her until she’s just on the cusp of an orgasm, then slowly ease her down. I decide to also go get some ice for some further sensations and quickly go get that. I don’t want to leave her tied up without me for too long because that will just scare her, but I also think that ice would be a good punishment. 

When I get back, I grab the vibrator again and tease her till she’s just about to orgasm again, then stop and put ice on her to cool her down. I can see her getting a bit frustrated as she’s starting to cry a bit from sensation, however, I know her body and I know just how much she can take before it overwhelms her too much. With that knowledge in hand, I continue to tease her until she’s begging me to let her cum. Between her begging and the vibrating cock ring that I put on at the beginning, I can feel my own orgasm starting deep in my balls. All of a sudden, I feel my balls raise up closer to my body, and a wave of pleasure cascades through my body as I shoot cum after cum all over my beautiful girl’s body. Once I come down from my amazing orgasm, I can hear Ella begging me to let her cum, as I’ve been holding the vibrator on her clit this whole time. I let her cum finally and decide to keep the vibrator on her which makes her cum continuously until she literally passes out from exhaustion and bliss. 

At first, my doctor side comes out, and I’m a bit concerned that she’s hurt as she is unconscious. I do a quick check of her vitals to make sure that she’s medically okay and see that she passed out from overstimulation. I gently get her comfortable and hold her, as she starts to come back around, and she just holds me as I hold her. “I’m so sorry Li. I promise that I will never do that again, and I’m sorry I didn’t trust you to take care of me. I know you love me a lot, as I love you, and you would do anything to make me happy, just as I would do anything for you. I love you, and I’m so sorry again”, Ella tells me as tears soak my shirt from Ella crying. “Shh, baby girl. Everything is forgiven. You took your punishment very well and I’m proud of you for that. I know you are very sorry and I know that you won’t do it again, so let’s not think about it anymore. It’s done and over with. Now we can focus on the future. But first, I think we should get a bath together to get all the sweat and cum off of us, how’s that sound babe?” I explain to her as I pull her even closer to me and continuously kiss her head, nose, and face until she starts giggling and looking happy again. 

Ella nods her head at my bath idea, so I gently uncuff her, being very careful of her arm as they will be a bit sore from her squirming as well as from being in the same position for so long. I then curl her into my chest and gently lift her into my arms as she’s still very sore from all the stimulation she just had, and then carry her into the bathroom where I get the tub set up for us. I add some muscle relaxers to the water to hopefully help our sore muscles loosen up and once the water is high enough, I help Ella and myself get into the tub. 

We relax in there for a good twenty minutes until the water becomes cold, just loving the fact that we are together, then we get out and help each other dry off. I get into some comfy shorts, forgoing the underwear as I’d rather go commando tonight, and Ella puts on one of my softest shirts and some warm PJ bottoms and I can see her taking in my scent in comfort. We change the sheets, as we don’t want to lay in dirty sheets, then curl up together with her safely tucked close to me. I kiss Ella on the forehead and she moans and curls up even closer to me. We close our eyes and instantly fall asleep in each other’s arms and I end up dreaming of how amazing my girl is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since for an update. I just don't have a lot of time to write anymore, as well as I'm starting to lose motivation to write this book. I originally had a plan of where i wanted this to go, but I lost it somewhere in this book. Between me not having time to write, and the loss of motivation, this will probably be the last chapter. I'm sorry that it's so open ended and basically doesn't have any closure, but I just can't do it anymore. Thank you for reading and giving this book kudos and everything, as it makes my day to see you guys liking my work :) Hope to see you later once I'm able to get my life together a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first book on here :) there will be sex scenes and mature content, so read at your own risk! please let me know if you want me to continue this story.


End file.
